She-Ra Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon)
The She-Ra Powered Assault Armor was created in the 33rd century by DSP as a way to create a soldier that was completely immune to the flood. 'Summary' This armor was very similar to the previous armor created by DSP except it used technologies not yet invented at the time the predecessor. The She-Ra Armor is only worn by the byproducts of Project Dynamo which were a lot more accustomed to their abilities than the original Dynamos and as a result were much more effective. 'Development and History' While very similar to the Dymond Powered Assault Armor there was two definite differences one being that the She-Ra armor was only worn by girls and the other being it was a dreat deal stronger physically. This armor was created to counter the Brutes invasion using the Flood. 'Recycled Components' *'Helmet': The Dymond Helmet is one of the most vital aspects of the armor system. It is made from Adamantium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked upe by the wearer. Another feature in the direct neural interface system which connects to a Dynamo-Is neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural link needed to move the Dymond Armor. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I. housing as well as active A.I. transfer protocols, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. *'Atmospheric Insertion Systems': Allow the Dynamos to free-fall from space without a reentry vehicle or drag chute or parachute. *'Slipspace De-Insertion Capability': Allows a Dynamo to leave a vehicle in slipspace and not have to worry about being stuck in that level of space-time. The Spartan would simply exit slipspace back into normal space. *'Adamantium Outer Shell': The outer shell of the Dymond Armor is comprised of a fairly thick adamantium. This plating covers the chest, arms, hips, legs, calves, feet and hands. This material is virtually indestructible, and can take tremendous punishment able to easily take thousands upon thousands of MAC shots from Wraiths. The outer shell of all the Dymond Armor is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. *'Adamantium Nanocomposite Bodysuit': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a adamantium-based material, making it extremely durable and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons. *'Hydrostatic Gel': Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer, this gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can re actively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact. *'Reactive Vibranium Liquid Dimensional Diamond Layer': Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer of the suit is split into two sections that forms the inner structure of the suit. The first layer contains the Reactive Vibranium Liquid Dimensional Diamond this reactive vibranium increases the strength, reaction time, mobility, speed, and all around physical performance of the Dynamo-I. The section layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence, knitted together at a molecular level and fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship and as such this layer accounts for over eighty percent of the MJOLNIR armor's cost of construction and materials. *'Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips': the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit and is used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the Dymond Armor that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments and can be toggled on or off by the wearer. *'Energy Shielding': An energy shield capable of taking amazing amounts of damage before dispersing in which it almost immediately begins regenerating. It can also be shaped and manipulated for better protection and lifting purposes. *'Pressure Seal': The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the MJOLNIR system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized. *'Gamma Reactor': The gamma reactor is the most essential part of the Dymond System, as it provides power to all equipment on the Dymond Armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the Dymond Armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around. *'Force-Multiplying Circuits': Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Dynamos to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, would result in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones. *'Reactive Circuits': Reactive Circuits are systems installed directly linked to the Spartan Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat. *'Power Supply Control Unit': The Power Supply Control Unit controls the power supply of the armor. 'New Components' *'Space Drive': The space drive allowed for manipulation of space, effectively making them teleport, create cover, ect. *'Time Drive': The time drive allowed manipulation of time, effectively stopping, slowing, and reversing time. 'Related Topics' - He-Man Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon) - Titan Suit (Crysis Fanon) - Dymond Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon) - Magma Suit (Metroid Fanon)